Star Wars: Epizoda VI Návrat Jediů
Star Wars: Epizoda VI Návrat Jediů je závěrečný film původní triologie a chronologicky šestý díl z roku 1983, který byl režírován Richard Marquand a napsán Lawrence Kasdan a Georgem Lucasem. Film se odehrává v roce 4 PBY, rok po okupaci Oblačného Města. Luke Skywalker a jeho přátelé cestují na Tatooine, aby se zachránili Hana Sola z paláce Hutta Jabby. Galaktické impérium postavilo druhou Hvězdu smrti, zatímco rebelové plánují útok na tuto kosmickou stanici. Luke se znovu utkává s Vaderem a zabíjí císaře. Film měl premiéru 25. května 1983 a v osmdesátých a devadesátých letech několikrát vyšel na DVD. V roce 1997 byly na filmu provedeny změny. V roce 2004 byly do filmu přidělány speciální efekty. V září 2011 byl film vydán ve formátu Blu-ray. Stručný děj thumb|left|284px|Luke se setkává s Jabbou Epizoda VI Návrat Jediů se odehrává v roce 4 PBY, rok po Epizodě V Impérium vrací úder. Darth Vader, Temný pán ze Sithu, přistál na nedokončené Hvězdě smrti, kterou Impérium staví. Je přivítán moffem Tiaanem Jerjerrodem, ten mu však sděluje, že dokončení stanice nebude tak brzo, jak si přeje císař. Když se však moff dozví, že Palpatine se chystá osobně dohlédnout na stavbu, slibuje, že zdvojnásobí úsilí. Mezitím se 23letý Luke Skywalker a jeho společníci vydali na Tatooine, aby zachránili Hana Sola z Jabbova paláce . Jako první jsou do paláce posláni droidi R2-D2 a C-3PO, kteří Jabbovi předali hologram se vzkazem od Skywalkera, v němž Jedi prosí, aby Sola propustil. Také mu vzkazuje, že droidi, kteří vzkaz doručili jsou dárkem pro Jabbu. Ten večer je v paláci hudební skupina, která Hutta baví. Jedna z tanečnic, Twi'lečka Oola, odmítá poslechnout Huttovy požadavky a Jabba ji kvůli tomu shodí do propasti s rancorem, který ji okamžitě zabil. V tu chvíli přichází Leia Organa v přestrojení za nájemného lovce Boushhe a přivádí svůj "úlovek" - Chewbaccu, o něhož Jabba už několikrát usiloval. Když je Chewbacca odveden do věznice a všichni v paláci usnou, Leia rozmrazuje karbonit, ve kterém je Han uvězněn. Přestože Han nevidí (je v po-hybernačním stavu), pozná Leiu po hlase a políbí se. Jsou však chyceni Jabbou - Han je umístěn do věznice k Chewiemu a Leia se stává Jabbovou otrokyní, je nucena nosit odhalující otrocký oděv a je připoutána řetězem k Jabbově trůnu. Za úsvitu přichází do paláce sám Luke Skywalker s poslední prosbou o Solovo propuštění, ale Jabba nabídku odmítne. Luke se v Síle natáhne pro nedaleký blaster, avšak Jabba ho shodí do jámy k rancorovi. Luke tvora zabije, když na něj shodí bránu, poté je však i on zajat Jabbovými přisluhovači. Rozzuřený Jabba se rozhodne, že Luke, Han a Chewie budou hozeni do jámy sarlacca, tisíce let starého tvora, který žije na Tatooine. Pouze Leia není odsouzena k smrti, protože se Jabbovi líbila a on z ní chtěl udělat svou hlavní otrokyni. Luke a jeho komplicové (včetně Landa Calrissiana, který se přestrojil za jednoho z Jabbových strážců) jsou odvezeni k sarlaccovi, Lukovi se však daří svým světelným mečem, který byl až do té doby uschován u R2-D2, zabít většinu strážných. Han, v tu chvíli stále slepý, zjistí, že je přítomen i Boba Fett. Otočí se a hodí přímo na něj zbraň (bez toho, aniž by to věděl). Fett ztrácí kontrolu nad řízením své zbroje a spadne do jámy k sarlaccovi, kde by měl být stráven (ovšem nebyl). Leia mezitím uškrtí Jabbu řetězem, kterým je k němu připoutána. Luke, Lando, Han, Leia, Chewie a droidi odlétají od místa a zanechávají za sebou pouze vrak Jabbovy výletní bárky. Všichni (kromě Luka a R2-D2) opouští Tatooine a připojují se k flotile Aliance rebelů, zatímco Luke letí ve svém X-wingu na Dagobah, aby dokončil výcvik u Yody. Obsazení Hudba Hudbu k filmu složil John Williams. Zajímavosti *Když Luke přiletí na Dagobah, aby u mistra Yody dokončil svůj výcvik, při hovoru duchem Obi-Wana Kenobiho se dozví, že když prý Obi-Wan poznal Lukova otce Anakina, byl již slavným pilotem, on v něm cítil Sílu a rozhodl se, že ho vycvičí. Tyto tři věci nejsou pravda. Vše popírá Star Wars: Epizoda I - Skrytá hrozba, kde se dozvídáme, že Anakina neobjevil Obi-Wan, ale Qui-Gon Jinn (Obi-Wanův mistr), Anakin nebyl slavný pilot a Obi-Wan ho sice začal cvičit, ale až potom, co to slíbil umírajícímu Qui-Gonovi. Jedná se tak o malou chybu v návaznosti starých dílů na nové. *Jedinými, kdo se objevil ve všech dílech ságy a přežil i tento díl, jsou roboti C-3PO a R2-D2. *Ač to zní neuvěřitelně, veškerý řev a zvukový projev strašlivého rancora jsou upravené zvuky obyčejného jezevčíka. *Harrison Ford si přál, aby na konci filmu obětovala jeho postava život pro ostatní. "Myslel jsem, že by smrt Hana Sola dodala celé sáze více vážnosti a hloubky, ale Lucas mě nechtěl nechat těmi milými medvídky zabít." *Během bitvy na měsíci Endor princezna Leia sestřelí vojáka z dvounohého kráčejícího tanku Impéria. Dotyčného vojáka si zahrál sám režisér Richard Marquand. *Zvuk Darth Vaderových kroků byl kvůli zlověstnějšímu efektu nahrán v tunelech pod mostem Golden Gate. *Ve finálním lightsaber souboji mezi Lukem Skywalkerem a Darthem Vaderem nehraje Vadera David Prowse, ale o něco menší kaskadér a choreograf Bob Anderson, obutý v botách se zvýšenou podrážkou. Bylo to z důvodu, že Anderson uměl lépe šermovat. Prowse byl totiž jako kulturista ve Vaderově obleku dosti nemotorný. *Mezi knižní předlohou a filmem lze zaznamenat několik rozdílů. V knize se například Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) na čas přídá k temné straně. *Stejně jako Luke měl i Anakin (Dart Vader) světelným mečem useknutu pravou ruku a vždy se to dělo v půlce trilogie. *Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) je v celé filmové sérii jediný Jedi, který na sobě měl černý oblek a použil sílu škrcení, což je jednoznačným znakem Temné strany. *Počet mrtvých ve filmu je 69. *Endor je ve skutečnosti nejen biblická vesnice, ale také elfské jméno pro Středozemi z Tolkienova Pána prstenů. *Když se Han Solo loučí se svojí lodí Millennium Falcon slovy "Mám jen divný pocit, že už jí nikdy neuvidím", není to jen jeho vnitřní nejistota. Jistou dobu se uvažovalo, že Falcon závěrečnou destrukci nové Hvězdy smrti opravdu nepřežije. *Ve všech dílech ságy některá z postav vyřkne větu "I have bad feeling about this." Kategorie:Filmy